Even The Angels Are Weeping
by Bleachyaoilover
Summary: Has no one told you he's not breathing?  WARNING:[MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH]  Pease Review!  Oneshot


Hey ya'll it's BleachLover & I just wanted to tell ya'll that this is my very 2nd fic. & it's got MAJOR character death. Also yaoi, so if u don't like that then don't read it's that simple. PLEASE REVIEW!!

A/N: (I wrote this while I was listening to the song "Hello" by Evanescence)

The Angels Are Weeping

The sound of hollows roaring and metal clashing filled the hazy, battle filled air as Renji Abarai swung his zanpakuto to defeat yet another hollow.  
It had been nearly four ours since the numerous Menos Grande had appeared in Soul Society, wreaking havoc destroying buildings, and claiming lives. They weren't the big, bad, killing machines of the Hueco Mundo but they were still hollows. And if you've ever fought a hollow, or a lot of them for that matter, you'd know this was no girl scout bake sale.  
Apparently Aizen had lost his patience with the Seiretei and had ordered all of his hollow minions to attack the vulnerable Rukongi district, the poorest and most helpless section of all Soul Society.  
Renji had been among the first few shinigami to reach the scene so he was near his limit. Fatigue wracked his entire body and the next hollow he defeated sent his bones to creaking.  
After about two hours into the battle, Ichigo Kurosaki had leapt into the fray. The younger Death God had made is appearance known by letting out a hoarse battle cry. He jumped on top of the nearest enemy, bringing his oversized zanpakuto crashing right thru the hollow's mask, causing it to give a shriek of pain and disappear.  
They had shouted strained greetings to one another, and somehow were pushed away by the oncoming hollows.  
Renji half-heartedly swung his sword with another cry of "Howl, Zabimaru!" and defeated yet another one of the lost souls. He planted his zanpakuto firmly in the ground between his feet and leaned against it heavily as he surveyed the other Captains and vice-leuitenants as they defeated thir opennts swiftly. He smirked at the sight of Kenpachi laughing and jumping from hollow to hollow. Then grinned as he saw his captain, Byakuya, playing with his enemies. His senbonzaku raced through the air and around the hollows, until the dumb things wandered blindly right into the petal-like blades. He looked over to where Ichigo was fighting and noiced the most peculiar thing.  
Ichigo was running to him, screaming his name. The tired redhead looked behind him and braced himself for an unexpected attack from a particularly large hollow. It's piercing screech reverberated in his ears, causing him to go temporarily deaf. He closed his yes and waited for the attack.

Something was wet on his cheek.

He opened his eyes, wiped it off, and looked at it.  
It was blood.  
His?  
No... he hadn't been injured.  
Renji looked up and gaped, his mouth dropping almost like it had fallen off.  
There, arms outstretched and standing in front of him with an idiot grin on his face, was Ichigo.  
The substitute shinigami swung Zangetsu and sliced right through the hollow's mask, it's cry echoing off of one of the nearby buildings. It's body parts drifted upwards to the darkening sky.  
The orange-haired teen had a huge hole from where the hollow's arm had gone through and through.  
Renji opened his mouth to vent, but Ichigo spoke first.  
" Can't have ya dyin on me now can I?" the wounded Death God began to fall towards the ground, his legs too weak to stand anymore, until Renji caught him and layed him down.  
" _What didja do that for?!!_" the half concerned and half angry redhead yelled at Ichigo.  
Ichigo only shrugged from his position on the ground.  
" I dunno," he anwered truthfully." My body just moved. There was no time ta think." His eyes began to close as he spoke. " Renji I wanted to you ta know. I've been in love with ya since tha day ya caught Rukia in Karakura town." Ichigo's eyes closed and his breathing slowed down as he stopped speaking.  
Renji gasped, and tears formed at the corners of his eyes as he looked at the hole in Ichio's belly.  
He shook the unconscious teen and Ichigo woke, coughing violently.  
"Ouch." He rasped, then cleared his throat. " Hurt like a bitch, watcha do that for? Are ya fraid im gonna go to sleep and not wake up or somethin?"  
Ichigo's eyes widened as something wet fell on his cheek. He brought his hand up to feel it and looked at Renji.  
" Are ya cryin, Renji?"  
Renji tried to bite back a sob, but he knew Ichigo had heard it.  
" Aww, I'm sorry man. I didn't mean ta make ya cry. Honest ta God Renji, I didn't."  
" I know Ichigo." Renji placed a hand on Ichigo's scalp, ruffling his hair. " I know."  
They both looked adoringly at each other for a minute or two, until Ichigo spoke up.  
" Renji?"  
" Yea, Ichigo?"  
" I can't see ya anymore."  
Dread and immense sorrow filled Renji as he realized that his beloved was dying. His vision was gone. Ichigo's bodily functions were already fading away while he was still awake. Out of options and lacking the ability to heal, Renji began to do the only thing he could think of. He began to shout for help.  
" **SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP ME!!!!**" He screamed desperately, looking around wildly for Hanatarou or Orihime.  
" Ouch, Renji." Ichigo's soft voice came. " Could ya be any louder?"  
" Don't die on me Ichigo Kurosaki!!" Renji screamed, " I'll never forgive you if ya do!!"  
" Renji." Ichigo whispered. " Kiss me. I think somethin bad's bout ta happen so I wanna do it before whatever it is, happens."  
Renji bit his lip, and whispered " I love you, Ichigo."  
Ichigo smiled and closed his eyes, his lips puckered slightly.  
The redhead leaned in, and gave the dying teen a kiss he should've given a long time ago.  
The orange-haired teen's mouth went slack and Renji realized that his lover was gone forever from this world, and Renji let out a wail of despair.  
He screamed at the heavens as thunder above him roared, and lightning spilt the sky, illuminating the battlefield.  
Hollows avoided him and the dead figure in his arms. As if they knew the grief and anguish the mourning redhead was going through.  
Renji's tears were lost as the rain began to pour.  
Even the angels were weeping for the broken man and his lost love.

Playground school bell rings again  
rain clouds come to play again  
has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, i'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
hello

if i smile and don't believe  
soon i know i'll wake from this dream  
don't try to fix me i'm not broken  
hello i'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
don't cry

suddenly i know i'm not sleeping  
hello i'm still here  
all that's left of yesterday


End file.
